Stripped
by cenazgoddess
Summary: A gift for his 30th BDay leads to more than John expected.... Summary stinks but please read anyway


i don't own anyone except Kali...dammit I need to be a Billionaire...anyone got any ideas...Please read and review...

Ch.1 First Dance

Randy carefully led his best friend, John Cena, into the hotel suite. It was John's 30th birthday and Randy had arranged a surprise. He sat John down on a chair and pulled the blindfold off.

"Tada. Surprise. Happy birthday bud."

John looked around at his hotel suite. "Why are we in my hotel suite?" John saw a smirk on Randy's face and frowned. "Umm...I appreciate the gesture, but you know I don't swing that way."

Randy shook his head. "It's not that kind of present smart ass. For your birthday I made a few calls and got you a surprise. I've arranged for you to have a stripper. She's guaranteed to strip, tease and dance at your command."

"That's okay. I think I'll just head back to the lobby and get dinner and few drinks from the restaurant downstairs." John stood up and Randy pushed him back down. Before he could react, Randy used the blindfold to tie John to the chair. John looked at him. "Randy..."

"It's gonna be great. I promise. Just let me make sure she's ready. Stay put." Randy walked into the bedroom and then walked back out. He smirked. "She's all yours. Call me in the morning and we'll do breakfast."

"Where the hell are you going? What about my dinner?"

"This is your dinner. Enjoy and I'll talk to you tomorrow. If you need me I'll be in my hotel room. Have a good one pal." Randy patted John on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, bro." He whistled and waved as he dimmed the lights and walked out of the room.

Once Randy was gone, a woman walked into the living room. She had on a short plaid skirt, white stockings that went to the middle of her thighs, and a white blouse that was tied to show off her toned stomach. Her long blonde hair was pulled into 2 ponytails. She pressed a button on the radio and Gwen Stefani's "Luxurious" started blaring out of the speakers. She walked over to John and leaned over him. She lightly switched her hips in front of him.

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back_

_Trying so hard saving up the paper_

_Now we get to lay back_

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back, the pay back, the pay back_

John swallowed hard as he watched her hips sway to the beat of the music. He tired to slip his hands out of the blindfold but it was useless. He moved his hands back and forth trying to loosen the tie while she kept dancing.

_Champagne kisses hold me in your lap of luxury_

_I only fly first-class desires, you're my limousine_

_So elegant the way we ride, our passion it just multiplies_

_There's platinum lightening in the sky_

_Look I'm livin' like a queen_

She put her left foot on his lap and John nearly choked. She leaned forward and with slow deliberate motions pulled off her left stocking, then she did the same thing and removed her right stocking. She stood up straight and gently pulled her hair out the ponytails. John was turned on as he watched.

_This kind of love is getting expensive_

_we know how to live, baby_

_We're luxurious like Egyptian cotton_

_We're so rich in love, we're rolling in cashmere_

_Got it in fifth gear, baby_

_Diamond in the rough is lookin' so sparkly_

She turned and took a seat on John's lap. She gently ran her hands down his arms. She slowly grinded against his lap. Her head fell to the crook of his neck. The feel of her breath against his skin and the motion of her hips was slowly bringing John's lower region to attention. She slid off his lap and walked behind the chair and undid the tied blindfold.

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back_

_Trying so hard saving up the paper_

_Now we get to lay back_

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back, the pay back, the pay back_

John reached for the blindfold, but she wouldn't let him. She tied it around his eyes. She took another seat on his lap and began grinding against him. She raised his hands while she slowly pulled the jersey off his body.

_Sugar, honey, sexy baby_

_When we touch it turns to gold_

_Sensitive and delicate, kinda like a tuberose_

_You know you're are my treasure chest_

_It's pure perfection when we kiss and _

_You're my Mr., I'm your Miss_

_Gonna be until we're old_

Once his shirt was gone, she took off the blindfold. John watched as she leaned back. His hand ran over her stomach and she giggled. John smiled and pulled her back up so that he was eye level with her breasts.

_This kind of love is getting expensive_

_We know how to live, baby_

_We're luxurious like Egyptian cotton_

She played with the buttons on her shirt and John made his first attempt to talk to her. "What's your name?" She undid the first button and whispered into his ear. "Whatever you want it to be."

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back_

_Trying so hard saving up the paper_

_Now we get to lay back_

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back, the pay back, the pay back_

She undid the rest of her buttons and slowly slipped it off her shoulders. John's eyes widened when he saw the lacy white bra. She stood up and swayed her hips from left to right. She placed John's hands on the hem of the skirt. "Take it off." He pulled the skirt off.

_Cha-ching, cha-ching, we're loaded and we're not gonna blow it_

_Cha-ching, cha-ching, we're hooked up with the love cause we grow it_

_Cha-ching, cha-ching we got hydroponic love and we're smokin'_

_Cha-ching, cha-ching, we burn it you and I, we are so lit_

John looked her over as she danced in nothing but a white lacy bra and matching thong. He could see the lining of her six pack as she rolled her hips around. He was impressed and intrigued. She was toned all over. Her legs, abs, arms, butt, everything was firm and beautiful.

_And we're so rich in love, we're rollin' in cashmere_

_Got it in fifth gear, baby_

_Diamond in the rough is lookin' so sparkly_

She stood in front of him grabbed his hands. She guided his hands over her skin as she danced. She sat back down on his lap and grinded against him. She arched her back so that John could have a full view of her chest. He caressed her skin with his fingers.

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back_

_Trying so hard saving up the paper_

_Now we get to lay back_

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back, the pay back, the pay back_

She sat up and leaned in so that her breath fell on his neck. She sat that way and kept grinding. John's mind raced like crazy. He tried to think of anything other then what she was doing to him, but it was no use. He knew by her gasp that he was standing at attention. She slid off of him.

John turned a deep shade of red. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I..."

She shook her head as she grabbed her clothes. "It's okay, really. Just wait here and I'll be out in a minute for the next dance." She walked into the bedroom and closed door.

He stood up and walked over to the door and knocked.

"Just a minute. I'll be right out." She quickly slipped into her next outfit and pulled the door open. She walked out in time to see John walking towards the door. She made a dash for the door and cut him off.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave. You're the birthday boy."

John shook his head. "It's okay. Look I loved the dance, but I think I'm gonna head down to the lobby. Beautiful as you and your body are, this really ain't my thing."

She looked at him. "Okay, well what is your thing?"

"Why?"

"Because your friend paid a lot of money to make sure that you have a good time. I really want to make sure that happens. I'll tell you what...we can do anything you want as long as you promise to have fun."

John looked at her. "Why do you care whether or not I have fun tonight?"

"I'm a sucker for birthdays. So, what do you say..."

John shrugged. "Okay." He looked at her skimpy angel costume. "You may want to change. I don't think that's gonna fly where we're going."

She looked down, "It is a bit much, huh? Okay, just wait here and I'll be right back." She walked over to the bedroom and looked back at him. "By the way, I'm Kalista, but you can call me Kali." She walked in and closed the door. A few minutes later she emerged wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans, a white tank top, white flip-flops, and a denim jacket. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked out of the bedroom. John looked at her.

"Now that's a look I like." He opened the door and they walked out. They walked down the street to a bar. They took a seat at a table and ordered their drinks.


End file.
